


Dancing on my own

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Ich sehe dich. Plötzlich stehst du da.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Slash (kann aber auch gut mit einem anderen Paring gelesen werden)
> 
> **A/N:** Diese kurze Geschichte ist vor einiger Zeit durch Inspiration eines gleichnamigen Songs entstanden. Einerseits würde ich euch empfehlen, ihn beim Lesen zu hören, um das Gefühl zu unterstreichen, andererseits würde ich euch davon abraten, sollte er euch nicht gefallen oder euch ablenken und die Stimmung zerstören. Also ... macht einfach wie ihr wollt :D Ihr findet das Lied [hier.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY)  
> Ach ja, ich habe übrigens gerade einen leichten Melancholie-Trip, das wird man merken ...  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß!
> 
> Das 8. Türchen zum [Adventskalenders 2016.](http://anja79.livejournal.com/23048.html)

***

Ich sehe dich. Plötzlich stehst du da. Und mir stockt der Atem.

Es ist wie in einem dieser schrecklich sentimentalen Filme, in denen diese eine Person den Ballsaal betritt und der ganze Raum sich umdreht und die Luft anhält. Als wäre diese eine Person ein lebendiger Magnet, der alles auf sich zieht. Die Aufmerksamkeit. Das Licht. Die Blicke. Den Sauerstoff. Mich.

Jetzt bist du diese eine Person.

Vielleicht ist das auch nur in meinem eigenen Film so, aber das ist mir egal, weil mir das Drehbuch gefällt. Mir gefällt, was ich spüre und mir gefällt, was ich sehe.

Nämlich dich, zwischen all den anderen Menschen, die mit einem Mal so unbedeutend neben dir wirken. So flach. Gar nicht wirklich. Wie eine alte, vergilbte Fotografie, die einem zwar eigentlich gar nicht wichtig ist, zum Wegwerfen aber doch zu schöne Erinnerungen birgt. Und du …

Du stichst hervor. Du machst gar nicht viel, bist ganz leise, und übertönst doch alles. Hebst dich ab. Ohne dabei abgehoben zu wirken. Und plötzlich denke ich, dass ich gerne mit dir abheben würde.

Und ich bekomme Lust zu tanzen. Mit dir. Hier. Jetzt. Durch den Ballsaal. Mit allem was dazugehört. Mit ruhiger Musik, mit Berühren und mit in die Augen schauen. Mit ohne reden und trotzdem erzählen und mit auf die Füße treten und mit lachen, weil nichts perfekt ist, nicht einmal dieser Film in meinem Kopf.

Lange schon habe ich nur noch alleine getanzt. Ich kann selbst nicht so genau sagen weshalb. Vielleicht war diese Art der Teamarbeit noch nie meine Stärke. Das aufeinander Einlassen und das gemeinsame Loslassen. Das Üben, Schritt für Schritt, und das Akzeptieren der Fehlschritte, das Hinnehmen der Schmerzen, wenn dir auf den Fuß getreten wird. Gemeinsam tanzen ist einfach so schrecklich … aufhaltend.

Vielleicht ist es das aber auch nur, wenn man nicht mit voller Leidenschaft dabei ist und vielleicht war ich das nicht immer und vielleicht bin ich meinen Tanzpartnern darum so oft auf die Füße getreten.

Und vielleicht habe ich deshalb irgendwann entschieden, nur noch mit mir selbst zu tanzen.

Das war lange Zeit in Ordnung und hat lange Zeit gut funktioniert, aber jetzt, wo du da plötzlich stehst und ich dich sehe, da kommt in mir mit einem Mal wieder der Wunsch auf, mit jemand anderem zu tanzen. Nein, nicht mit jemandem, sondern mit dir.

Ob ich dich fragen sollte? Aber wie bitte ich denn um einen Tanz, um _diesen_ Tanz? Ich bin auf einmal so furchtbar nervös, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.

Muss ich aber auch nicht. Die Antwort auf die Frage wird mit abgenommen. Von einer Frau, die auf dich zukommt. Sie lächelt und du lächelst und das ist das Letzte, was ich von dir zu sehen bekomme.

Plötzlich bist du nicht mehr da, so plötzlich, wie du auch aufgetaucht bist, einfach so zwischen den Menschen verschwunden.

Und ich stehe hier, mitten im Raum, weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht, umgeben von Leuten und trotzdem einzig und allein in Gesellschaft meiner Selbst. Wo ich eben für einen Augenblick geglaubt habe, mich, dich, uns gefunden zu haben, komme ich mir jetzt einsam und verloren vor.

Und ich beschließe, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, einfach weiter zu tanzen. Mit mir selbst. Weil eben nichts einfach perfekt ist.

Nicht einmal dieser Film in meinem Kopf.

 


End file.
